


la muda

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: asofterworld [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que necesitas saber es cómo cambiar de piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la muda

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto de asofterworld de reto_aleatorio.  
> Tiene spoilers del #14 de Winter Soldier y, por supuesto, de Capitán América 2.
> 
> Siento mucho mi laísmo/leísmo/confusión en general. 
> 
> (Primera vez escribiendo en condiciones buckynat. AY.)

 

Se muda en cuanto empieza a sentir polillas bajo la piel. Cuando la palabra sueño pierde su significado, y las horas de vigilia y las de vigilancia dejan de ser las mismas. Más de uno la llamaría paranoica, pero es la mejor en lo que hace, y lo que hace es, en gran parte, sobrevivir.  
Si ha derrotado tantas guerras y ganado tantas veces la pelea a la muerte es porque ha aprendido cómo cambiar de piel.

Desaparecer no es siempre fácil. Una de las peculiaridades de la gente es lo sencillo que es cogerles cariño, empezar a valorar los buenos días y las buenas tardes, el olor a galletas, a pollo, la música de ópera a las tres de la tarde. No todos los vecinos son buenos, pero incluso los peores le dejan un dolor sordo en el pecho y un eco en la memoria.  
Y Natasha, aunque sabe que sería menos complicado si consiguiera asesinar completamente el sentimiento, se resiste; los seres humanos están hechos de recuerdos y experiencias, y sentir dolor es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de comprobar que aún sigue vivo.

* * *

Después de más de tres meses fuera de la ciudad, Natasha regresa a Nueva York. Es invierno, y las calles son una mezcla de nieve negra medio derretida y malhumor. Recibe una llamada de S.H.I.E.L.D. y se reúne con Hill y Steve en una sala de reuniones diminuta en un agujero de Queens. Allí conoce a James Barnes. Es un hombre alto, ancho de hombros, que no le mira a los ojos en ningún momento. Cuando le estrecha la mano, él suelta la de Natasha como si quemara. Tiene el pelo demasiado largo y barba de varios días, pero es el mejor. Es el Soldado de Invierno, y Natasha sabe todo sobre él.

O eso pensaba, porque Hill huye nada más terminar la reunión, maletín en mano, y Steve no les quita los ojos de encima, el ceño fruncido y tan preocupado que Natasha puede palparlo, como si el sentimiento fuera algo tangible. Les mira como si Barnes fuera de dinamita.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Natasha es la mejor en lo que hace, y gran parte de lo que hace es obtener información.

Después del trabajo de S.H.I.E.L.D., se permite dos meses para buscar y aprender la verdadera historia de James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, ex-Capitán América, ex-Soldado de Invierno. Luego le busca, se presenta en su casa, cuyo alquiler está bajo el nombre de una tal Rebecca Allen.  
Cuando abre, la mirada que él le dedica la hace sentirse culpable. Barnes la invita a pasar, y desaparece en la cocina tras indicar con un ademán la dirección del salón, “Siéntate donde quieras.” Vuelve con un par de tazas de té. El olor a bergamota es como un puñetazo en el estómago.  
Está perfecto, pero Barnes no lo toca. Toma asiento frente a ella, uno en cada sillón a ambos extremos de la mesa baja que preside el salón-comedor del loft. Natasha siente su mirada sobre ella, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no levanta los ojos del suelo, pero decide ignorarla. Ella no disimula a la hora de examinar el sitio, las estanterías llenas de vinilos y películas, la televisión, el trozo de pared que evidentemente esconde algún tipo de compartimento secreto, y se esfuerza por encontrar algo que le haga recordar.

—Ya lo has descubierto, ¿no? – es él el que rompe el silencio. Acuna la taza de té entre las manos, y el vapor empaña su muñeca izquierda.

Natasha no recuerda nada. No recuerda quién se supone que es este hombre con la mirada destrozada, no sabe qué era él para ella, no sabe qué lugar ocupaba ella en su vida. No se disculpa, porque no es culpa suya, pero tiene el “Lo siento” en la punta de la lengua. Él se le adelanta.

—Fue culpa mía – dice, los ojos bajos. Su mano derecha tiene los nudillos blancos –, lo siento.

Durante unos instantes, Natasha guarda silencio. Luego, deja la taza sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa, y se endereza. Busca su mirada y la mantiene.

—Sería muy fácil culparte – contesta. Tiene la espalda tan recta, tan tensa, que le duelen los músculos, una secuela de su ficticio pasado como bailarina. A veces, lo que te dan es peor que lo que te quitan –. Pero no soy un instrumento más que puedas utilizar para castigarte.

Una parte de ella, pequeña e infantil, quiere gritarle que no todo es sobre él. Natasha ha perdido el control de quién y qué es tantas veces que está empezando a pensar que jamás desaparecerá completamente. Con el tiempo, ha aprendido a escucharla, a utilizarla. No cree haber encontrado su conciencia; no necesita una voz en su cabeza para saber qué está bien o mal, pero es  _algo_ , y tiene sus usos.

—Natalia-

Natasha le interrumpe.

—No soy ella – le dice. Sabe que está siendo cruel, pero es necesario. Es un dolor necesario –. Natalia ya no existe, James.

* * *

Barnes la acompaña hasta la puerta, y una vez allí, parece recordar algo. Le pide que espere un segundo y desaparece en la cocina. Cuando vuelve lleva una caja de té en la mano. Se la tiende a Natasha, que la recoge tras un instante de vacilación. Ella no tiene que abrir la tapa para saber de qué es, ni de quién era.

—Nunca me gustó mucho el té – explica Barnes. Cuando sonríe, pequeño y torcido, se le dibuja un hoyuelo diminuto en la mejilla. Le hace parecer muy joven.  
—Gracias – se sorprende a sí misma un poco al darse en cuenta de que lo dice en serio.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Natasha vuelve a marcharse de Nueva York. 

Se lleva la caja de té.


End file.
